akatsukiruletheworld
by EverybodysFooled94
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto find the Akatsuki's website by accident, but when they find a sign up form, all three join the Akatsuki.
1. akatsukiruletheworld

what the hell is the Akatuski," Naruto shouted out.

"I don't know Naruto. Shut up, we're going to find out," Sakura said as she logged Sasuke onto "Wow, look at all this." She looked at the registration portion of the website.

"Look, it has information on everyone in the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"That sure is helpful," Sakura mentioned

"Hmph … the Akatsuki are planning to rule the world," Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke, you want to kill Itachi right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered while filing something out on the computer."

"Oh, never mind I was going to suggest that," Sakura said.

"Hey! Why the hell do I have to join?" Naruto protested.

"Because, I need henchmen," Sasuke said.

"Oh goody!" Sakura cheered.

"All right now all we need are some disguises."

"Right, now let's go find some."

"Oh wait, look at this."

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Clips from the Akatsuki." He clicked on one and Tobi was annoying the hell out of Deidara. On another, Itachi and Kisame were singing Best Friends. They logged off to go find disguises. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto went off to go find their disguises and go join the Akatsuki.

"Okay, here we are."

"Yay, costume world!" Naruto chered then ran off. "I found one."

"OMFG"

"Naruto … You can't go as a princess."

"But please."

"NO I don't want princess henchmen."

So they spent an hour or so looking for disguises. Then they found them and went off to go to the Akatsuki head quarters.

"Okay, now we look up the nearest head quarters."

"It looks like the nearest one is about 33 miles away."

"That's not so bad, except I can't move in this new outfit," Naruto said.

"Naruto stop it, you're annoying, and you suck. Stop whining."

"Let's go you two."

"Okay."

"Now, let's go my henchmen."

"I'm not your henchman," Naruto protested.

"Yes you are. Now let's go." All three of them disappeared into the dead of night. It was a long trip to the nearest Akatsuki hideout and Naruto got very annoying. He summoned a toad with a sword to kill a tiny snake.

"Naruto, you are such an idiot," Sasuke said.

"Really Naruto, that's a waste of charka," Sakura stated."

"Naruto, think before you act I don't want stupid idiotic henchmen," Sasuke said. It was an annoying trip with Naruto along. After all that they finally made it to the Akatsuki lair.

"Welcome young ones, I presume you found our add on the computer?" Pein asked.

"Yes, we did," Sasuke said calmly.

"Well, may I ask your names then?" Pein said.

"I'm Zeon, and these are my henchmen Aya and Frizz."

"What village are you from?" Pein asked.

"We're from the lightning village! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke hit him in the back of the head knocking him over.

"I told you to be calm, you moron," Zeon said. "I'm sorry he's special.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on him," Pein said.

"Is he good at anything?" Kisame asked.

"He's good at being bait," Xeon said.

Kisame laughed, "You're funny Zeon, I like you."

"What about you young lady? Hmm … You like art?" Deidara asked walking into the room.

"Um, yeah I guess," Aya said. Then Itachi walked in. Zeon's eyes were glued on him.

"Umm, Sasuke you do know you can't use you sharingan, especially not around him," Aya stated.

"I know," Zeon said in a cold calm voice. Time passed and they all found out about each other.

"So, you guys seem worthy to join the organization," Pein said.

"Well then, welcome Zeon, Aya and Frizz," Sasori said.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki!" Pein said as he smiled an evil smile. Night fell across the land.


	2. Sequel

www

The Sequel

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto got up and in the main room, earlier than everyone because they were new, wearing their new outfits. Sasuke's hair was pieceier. His shirt showed about two inches of his stomach. He had a tattoo from his left shoulder to his elbow and had all kind of dog collar-like things up and down both arms. He had gloves that covered from his elbow to the first joints of his fingers. On his left arm he still had his arm thing from before, with more dog-like collars on it. His shirt was black like his pants and he had two chains on them.

Sakura's hair was still pink but it curved with her face and the points at the bottom were thicker. Her shirt stopped three inches below her breasts and she had a fishnet shirt that covered her arms and went down to her stomach, exposing 3 inches of uncovered skin. Her black shirt stuck to her neck while covering her nose and mouth. She wore navy blue shorts with a belt that had spikes and a red ribbon beneath. She had pink gloves stopped before her first finger joint going up five inches above her slender wrist. She was carrying a chain.

Naruto was still wearing a jumpsuit. The bottom part was black and he wore a loose white belt. The top half was more vest-like because it was sleeveless. He had a cloth that covering his arms about four inches above the elbow and had a mini shield on his right arm. His hair was spikier than it originally was. They waited patiently in the Akatusuki's lair. It was their first time.

"I'm so bored!" Naruto complained.

"Frizz, be quiet," Sakura said.

"She's right, we just got here. Quiet my henchmen," Sasuke ordered. They waited for awhile just standing and waiting around until someone finally came in.

"Welcome," Pein greeted as he walked forward and sat down.

"How do you like your new rooms?" Deidara asked walking in and following Pein's lead.

"They're great," Sakura replied.

"Konan sure is glad there's another girl here," Pein said. After a while, everyone in the Akatsuki was in the room. Tobi was screwing around. He was trying to sing karaoke very unsuccessfully. Sasuke, having heard enough, chucked a book at him. Everyone cheered.

"How was your trip?" Pein asked.

"Fine, just fine," Sasuke replied.

"Any trouble finding the place?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Sasuke replied.

"Well then, Deidara and Sasori take them outside," Pein hesitated. "You know what to do." Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all walked outside into the grass wet with dew.

"What are we doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to be absolutely sure you are worthy to join the Akatsuki"

"That's insane!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit him in the back of the head. He fell over.

"Shut-up you idiot," Sasuke said as he looked away while still holding his fist up where he had hit Naruto.

"I really like Zeon," Kisame said in the front of the main room. They were all watching them from a screen inside.

"This should be interesting," Itachi said.

"Kakuzu, could you please stop counting your fucking money for one minute!" Hidan shouted as he proceeded to knocking the money everywhere. Kakuzu got really angry and went crazy.

"We've set up these targets. We want you to hit them all," Sasori said pointing to them.

"Aya, you're up first," Deidara said. Sakura took her place in the middle of the field. She waited examining each target carefully.

"Do I use Kunai or something else?" Sakura asked.

"You may use what ever you like."

"This should be good," Hidan said putting his feet up on the table. The rest of the members were in the main room sitting or laying watching them on the screen. Sakura took her position and pulled out her chain. She held the bar and let the chain fall. She spun around and jumped into the air, twirling herself. Then she spun the chain and cut all the targets in half right down the middle.

"That was pretty good," Konan said quietly.

"Yay, Aya-Chan is a good girl!" Tobi cheered as he clapped.

"Not bad," Deidara said while Sasori set up new targets. Sakura put her chain away. Then, she went to stand by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Alright Frizz you're next," Sasori said lightly and Naruto walked into the center field.

"He'd better be better than he looks," Pein said.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem all that intimidating," Kisame said.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Deidara smirked.

"Hey, don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted. "I'm going be -." Naruto was cut off because a rock hit his head. Naruto got up and glared at Sasuke.

"Um, what was that?" Zetsu said sounding stunned.

"I don't know," Itachi said. Naruto got back to his feet.

"All right, here we go!" He said. "Shadow Clone Jetsu!" Seven more Naruto's appeared. They all grabbed shiriken.

"No escaping shiriken rain!" He shouted. Shiriken flew everywhere hitting most of the targets.

"That was ok," Deidara said looking at the weapons everywhere and then back at Naruto. Naruto ran over and threw a kunai in front of Sakura.

"Um… That was-" Kakuzu said.

"Well that shiriken will come in handy for something else," Pein said.

"Your turn," Deidara said looking at Sasuke.

"Idiot, don't say that they don't know what village we're from. It'll blow our cover," Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he walked past him.

"This should be interesting," Kisame said looking at the screen.

"We're almost done!" Deidara said to Sasori then shifted his gaze to Sasuke. "Alright, Zeon you're the last one up. Show us what you got." Sasuke took his place on the center field and thought for a moment. He wanted to use his Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jetsu, but thought about what Itachi would do. He decided to use it anyway and took his position.

"Alright, here we go," Kisame said and they all looked to the screen. Sasuke jumped into the air and made the hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Sasuke spun around and shot fire at all the targets, hitting them directly and destroying them. Then he landed on his toes with one foot behind the other one hand in front of his left leg and right hand behind his right leg. His eyes were closed and his head was slightly down.

"That was pretty cool," Kakuzu said.

"Awesome!" Kisame said and they all seemed pretty amazed, but Itachi stared at the screen with a weird look on his face.

"Awesome, un!" Deidara cheered.

"Cools," Sasori said.

"Go Sa-, Zeon-Kun!" Sakura cheered and jumped up and down slightly. Naruto just looked the other way. They all met back in the main room a while later.

"Alright, you're officially in," Pein said. Then he left and they al hung out in the room the rest of the night.


End file.
